


The Final Straw

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gun Usage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan v. Sollux; head to head battle.</p>
<p>Sollux maybe you shouldn't challenge trolls so high on the spectrum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't porn.

_Long and spindly death becomes me;Heaven can you see what I see?_

 

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Sollux had his teeth bared, Karkat stood in utter shock. Eridan felt his hands curl into fists; his dorsal fin pressed against his shirt with the intent of rising.

"You wwanna repeat that, pissblood.", he said quietly, standing too straight; too sturdy.

"Cowardth like you don’t detherve breathing, much leth someone caring about it.", replied the psionic, "What good have you ever done, Ampora?"

"Helped keep pathetic trash like you alive.", growled the seadweller hatefully.

Feferi actually stood by Eridan, and softly scolded her matesprit, “Sollux! How could you say something like that? This isn’t like you-“

"Shut it, FF."

"WWHAT did you just say ta her?!", snarled Eridan, taking a step forward. 

Sollux sparked in response, “Doethn’t fucking matter. She’th not in thith little thpat; just you and I.”

"Sollux!", snapped Feferi, her hips swaying as she marched over to him. Eridan followed her with his gaze; watching as she shoved lightly at Sollux and made him stumble back a step, "This is outrageous! Why are you being so hateful?! I thought you and Eridan buried the hatchet when the game ended, come on-"

Sollux snorted, “Yeah, maybe I changed my fickle Geminouth mind.”

Feferi frowned, “Sollux have you been taking your-“

"I thaid can it Fef."

"Stop fuckin’ disrespectin’ her.", growled Eridan.

"You thtop talking."

It was just a spark. Nothing too rough. Just a goad, if anything given their previous clashes.

But the problem is Feferi swatted angrily at it, thinking it was just the low level static shocks Sollux used to irritate Karkat… when it wasn’t. It had a bit of voltage.

Enough for her to yelp and whimper, clutching her slightly scalded hand close to her chest and instinctually dart to Eridan. Enough for him to take her hand and wrap it in his cooler ones.

"S-Sollux, Sollux we really need to move.", stammered Karkat as Eridan looked levelly at the psionic.

"She knowth better than to thmack at thtray thparkth."

"You mud-suckin’ bile-spewwin’ lowwblooded fuckin’ failure…", snarled Eridan vividly; voice as dark as the violet coloring his fins and eyes. His eyebrows tilted down, one arm around Feferi’s waist protectively.

"E-Eridan I’m alright don’t… please don’t get angry.", she whispered, but it was too late. Eridan’s temper, famous among his seadweller peers, was fully realized.

"I’d fuckin’ blast a coddamn hole through your gut if it wouldn’t be a wwaste a ammo.", he hissed, "Ugly mug like yours ain’t evven wworth hangin’ on my fuckin’ wwall."

Sollux growled, and Karkat ran. Karkat ran to Feferi, grabbing her unsinged hand and pulling her with him as they left the two to settle their differences.

Sollux flicked a wrist, lashing electricity over Eridan’s cheek in a telekinetic slap. Eridan’s head jerked to the side… and he flew at the psionic with a snarl. His shoulder slammed into Sollux’s chest, sending the yellowblood stumbling back to be caught by psionics; hovering a few inches above the floor, he lashed out in flickers and splashes of red and blue; singeing black fabric even as Eridan’s claws slashed yellow lines over a chest and stomach.

Eridan snatched with one hand, catching Sollux in a harsh grip only to let go as his palm was burnt and the natural grey of his skin darkened half a shade.

Sollux gave a short bark of a laugh that faded into a snarl when Eridan grabbed one of the double-horns and hauled down, bringing his knee up to crash into Sollux’s face and let honeygold stream from the hacker’s nose.

With a growl like a beast, Sollux let red and blue flicker over his knuckles before slamming his bony fist into Eridan’s jaw, watching the seadweller stagger a moment before he returned the hit. 

Feferi had returned, and watched in horror as Sollux touched down, riding the fading mania of a high and the adrenaline of a break as he and Eridan exchanged punches and kicks and snarled swears and epithets in Alternian.

Sollux grabbed Eridan’s shirt, slamming their foreheads together and making Eridan stumble when he was released.

"Pathetic fucking wathteth like you don’t detherve to fucking LIVE!"

Eridan looked sharply up and roared his curses and oaths as his hands went tight around Sollux’s throat. Sollux yelled when his head was slammed back into the wall, and then slammed again, knocking him cross-eyed.

Red and blue sparked again, and then dimmed; blunted by the fog of pain in Sollux’s skull.

"I fuckin’ slaughtered f’her, an’ f’me you piece a shit.", hissed Eridan, one hand dropping away as the other tightened and made Sollux gag from lack of air, "I’vve killed hundreds, maybe fuckin’ MORE. I didn’t need some fuckin’ fancy ass boosts ta play the game, boy, I fuckin’ wwent in wwith nothin’ but a mod an a gun you sack a shit."

Another crack, as Eridan slammed Sollux’s head against the wall again. he hissed when Sollux used his claws to tear gashes over the seadweller’s face and shoulders; ripping a wide line over the young hunter’s forearm.

Eridan’s grip faltered from the shock of pain, and Sollux took a mind clearing breath; one hand flew to Eridan’s own throat, the other flat on the smooth plane of his chest.

The sound was like a gunshot. Eridan was forced onto his back from it, and Sollux panted, and smiled.

"Therveth you right-uh, huh?"

Eridan sat up, and shook his head…

The Crosshairs hummed in his grip, and before Sollux could process anything there was a chirrup and a crack.

A low charge firing; enough to make a pinhole through a Tinkerbull skull.

Also enough to send a hissing, burning line of blue-white light straight through Sollux’s shoulder, the diameter of a nickel.

Sollux howled, dropping to his knees and retching from the stench of burnt flesh that permeated the room.

A clawed hand gripped his shirt, hauled him up to see the vicious sneer on Eridan’s face.

The seadweller’s glasses had flown off and broken; Feferi crept in, picking them up off the floor and retreating.

Eridan growled low; his throat had a smeared handprint-burn, shirtfront as shredded as Sollux’s claw-torn one and smoking lightly.

"Hurts, doesn’t it."

Sollux nodded weakly, feeling a thick oozing from his injured shoulder.

"Just fuckin’ remember, pissblood..", said Eridan calmly, too calmly, "Half an inch ovver and it wwoulda been through your heart."

Sollux swallowed, his adrenaline fading from the jarring sensation of nearly dying as Eridan’s lazy, proud grin uncurled like a water moccasin’s body; dark and cruel.

"An’ that’s wwithout my glasses."

He dropped the psionic in a heap, pushing him onto his back with a foot and pressing it onto Sollux’s throat. He aimed again, that soft hum and loud zap; a matching dime-sized hole through the other shoulder and he moved his foot in time to hear Sollux scream like he was dying. 

Eridan stood straight, and let his eyes shut from the harsh land-light.

"Fef, I can fuckin’ smell you. Gimme the glasses, and I’ll givve you your boytoy in… mostly one piece."

His free, non-wielding hand extended out in a demand, and the dark frames were pressed into them. He whirled on his heel and walked out, the Crosshairs vanishing into his sylladex with a quiet pop.

The pecking order had been set, and Feferi knew that with Sollux’s negligent display, Eridan despised him on a base level.

She swallowed, Karkat sidling up to help her lift the shuddering psionic to his feet. 

"I can’t believe he fucking shot him.", said Karkat in awe, "I should’ve… Fuck, I should’ve stepped in-"

"You would have probably died.", she said quietly, "The last time he got that vicious was when we still had the Trials. He was kind of infamous for it."

Karkat looked at her, “Eridan? Really?”

Feferi nodded, “Eridan was only loud and silly around us, Karkat… He was well known amongst our kind as a quiet bodyguard.”

"So…"

"Yeah.", she said softly, "He’s more like a shark than you thought."


End file.
